


I'm Still a Rockstar, I Got My Rock Moves

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Actually the vast majority of this fic is, Also Chihiro straight-up pees in a radiator at one point, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bar Fight, Bathing/Washing, Bonding, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drunk Driving, Friendship, Gen, Incest Jokes, Karmic Justice, Literal Sleeping Together, Misunderstandings, Pillow Fights, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Punching, Road Trips, Running After the Car, Ryokan, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, Smashing Guitar, Title taken from a song, Trashing the Hotel Room, Urine Drinking, Writing on Breasts, just guys being dudes, streaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: After Leon has a bad breakup with Sayaka, Mondo and Chihiro decide the thing to cheer him up is with a week-long road trip to Aomori to see Chihiro's parents for summer vacation. Leon naturally agrees and makes a list of 'rockstar' things for them to do over the trip, wanting to pretend they're on tour. If only things were that simple, but this is very quickly shaping up to be a trip they won't ever forget, for better or for worse.Also posted on FanFiction.net
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro & Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko, Past Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 5





	1. Wednesday

"She broke up with you?" 

"Yeah," 

"Harsh, man," Mondo shook his head in sympathy. "She wasn't, like, cheatin' or anything, right? You weren't doin' anything bad either, were ya?" 

"Of course not! It's just..I dunno, she just decided we weren't clicking. I disagreed, but whatever. Thing is...I don't know what to do," Leon ran a hand through his hair. "Everything I had planned was stuff to do with her," 

"I-I know! Summer is coming up a-and for once we don't have anything to do. I was going to visit my parents...w-why don't you come with us? W-We could do....ummm...rockstar stuff. Pretend we're on tour. To cheer you up!" Chihiro suggested shyly, looking up from his food. 

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Trashing hotel rooms and stuff," Mondo nodded in agreement. 

"If you guys think it'd help," Leon allowed, though he was secretly concerned. What if they ran into Sayaka at some point in their adventures? And she had another boyfriend with her? Leon didn't think he'd be able to handle that, but...no. He had to show Sayaka he was way better off without her! He tried to clench his fist. 

The two continued to plan, deciding to leave the very next day, packing what they could in backpacks and one large suitcase they all shared and renting a car. Mondo wanted to take his bike but Chihiro and Leon convinced him to tie it to the top; there would be plenty of chances to ride it later after all! 

"Who's drivin'?" Mondo asked as Chihiro finished closing the trunk. 

"I rented it, so I suppose I'll drive. We gotta take turns though," Leon slid easily into the driver's seat, Chihiro and Mondo sitting together in the back, leaving the passenger's seat empty. He gripped the wheel tightly and tried to not think about it. 

"Let's get outta here!" Mondo said, and Leon nodded and backed the car out, slamming down the gas and speeding down the road, earning the dirty looks of several people on the sidewalk. Mondo and Chihiro just laughed and continued talking to each other. Leon relaxed and continued driving at a bit of a slower pace. 

A week to reach Aomori. 

What could possibly go wrong in that time? 

\-----

Several hours later, Leon spotted neon signs of restaurants and looked back at his two best friends. 

"What ya guys think? Hungry for some burgers?" 

"Yeah!" Chihiro nodded eagerly. 

"We've been drivin' for ages, I need somethin' to drink," Mondo said. 

Leon nodded and pulled into the drivethru, letting Chihiro and Mondo debate what they wanted. He already knew he was going to get a simple value meal with a burger, fries, hot dog, and drink. Maybe he should throw in some ice cream too. Nah, that was too girly. Sayaka always liked ice cream-

_Stop it! You didn't want to keep thinking about her!_

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A smiley voice asked through the speaker. 

"A number three, number seven with double portions, and a number ten with chicken nuggets and a hot fudge sundae," Leon recited, getting his money out of his wallet and buying at the next window, then carefully taking the bag. Chihiro and Mondo unbuckled themselves and sat closer to Leon as they dispensed the food. 

"Honestly, any of this could belong to any of us," Mondo noticed. 

"Yeah," Chihiro popped a nugget into his mouth. "I'm driving next," 

"Can your feet even reach the pedals?" Leon quipped, catching their glares. "Hey, I'm just sayin'! Chihiro-kun is a little shrimp! Eat more meat and drink more milk, get all that protein into your body!" He jokingly pinched Chihiro's arm, making the car swerve a bit. 

"Dude, dude, drive! Don't take your eyes off the road!" Mondo scolded. 

"Right," Leon righted his steering and started eating the fries from his bag. "Also we should start lookin' for a place to check in for the night. Unless you guys favour sleepin' in the car," 

"I wanna sleep in a bed...it's hard to sleep in strange places," Chihiro declined. 

"Yeah, and we have no room in here. A hotel would be better," Mondo nodded, and Leon started looking for a hotel or motel to spend the night. The only sounds in the car for the next few minutes were just of eating as the three finished up their meals. The sun had finished setting and painted the wakening city in purple and orange, lighting up their dark car with flashing neon signs and adverts on building screens. 

"There's one," Mondo pointed out, motioning to a blue-lit-up motel. "I stayed there sometimes with my gang. It's a decent place," 

Leon slowly drove into the parking lot, braking the car to a stop and rolling his eyes as he stared at the parking meter price. 

"Seriously? They're charging that much for a dump like this?" 

"But isn't that part of the rockstar life? Overpricing everything?" Chihiro teased, slipping on his backpack. 

"Yeah, but still," Leon rolled his eyes and fed the meter before going inside the main office and checking in. "Yeah, three of us, so we'd like separate beds," 

"Different rooms? Our rooms only have a max of two beds. Or if you want to pay extra, we can give you a flip-down bed," The person at the desk commented, and Leon rolled his eyes again. How could Mondo afford to stay at such a money-hungry place?

"Fine, give me the flip-down bed," He handed over the money and got the key. 

"Room 15B," 

"Whatever," Leon went back outside and told the room number to his friends, which they nodded at and climbed up the stairs to use. Leon unlocked it and pushed open the door, looking around. 

Dingy blue paint covered the walls with a hard tile floor. The bed was neatly made-up and the flip-down bed was tucked into a corner. The sink was at the end of the room with a large counter. The bathroom housed a small shower and toilet, and the room also had a television and minifridge. 

"God, you stay here a lot? They're overpricin' shit," Leon grumbled, tossing his backpack onto the bed. 

"I said it was decent, I didn't say it was good!" Mondo looked around. "Kid, you get the flip-down bed," 

"H-Huh? Why?" Chihiro jumped. "W-What if I get stuck in it?" 

"Good point, you weigh like five ounces. You and I can share," Leon suggested. "I don't mind it unless ya kick," 

"No!" Chihiro put his bag next to Leon's. 

"Guess I got the flip-down bed," Mondo folded it out more and placed his bag on it, watching the bed wobble slightly. 

"T-That doesn't look safe," 

"Let's see what's on TV. This place looks sleazy but that means they gotta have porn or something on, right?" Leon smirked and started flipping through the channels. 

"Nobody wants to watch that," Mondo opened the fridge. "Maybe we should get somethin' to drink, or a pizza," 

"We just ate," Chihiro declined. 

"Hey, I'm a big guy, I need to eat more!" 

Leon tuned out their conversation by just channel-surfing, trying to find something at least halfway decent, but the only things on that he could currently find were old movies and news channels. At this point, he'd even settle for a talk show. 

After a few minutes, it seemed his prayers were answered, as a late-night rerun was showing, and he sat up and decided to keep it on that channel. 

"You two seem so much in love! A true starlit couple!" The host smiled at the couple she was interviewing; Leon did a doubletake and found out it was an older interview of him and Sayaka, both smiling happily. 

"Of course! We never would break up, never ever!" Sayaka said. 

"That's my girl!" Leon on the TV pulled her closer while the Leon in real life winced. 

What kind of luck did he have? He still remembered that interview, it was just a random one they made Ultimates go to sometimes, and usually they went alone but since him and Sayaka were dating at the time they went together. That was only a few months ago, yet it still made his heart sting. How could she look at them and say they weren't clicking? They seemed so perfect for each other! 

"Goddamn it!" He eventually yelled, chucking the remote at the TV. Due to his strength and aim, it hit its target and cracked the screen, getting wedged in the glass and making the picture sputter and crackle. 

"The fuck dude?! What'd you do that for?!" Mondo demanded. 

"Now we have no television to watch.." Chihiro pouted. 

"Nothin' good to watch anyway. Let's just go to bed. We gotta get a headstart tomorrow morning, you know?" Leon said instead, starting to take his clothes off. The other two agreed and started getting ready for bed. 

He did bring pajamas, but those were for when he actually arrived at the Fujisaki's place and he had to sleep over. His parents were weird about that sort of thing but he knew the other two didn't care. Thus, he just pulled off his school uniform and collapsed into bed next to Chihiro, who had changed into sweatpants and a plain T-shirt for bed. 

"Night," Leon shrugged as Chihiro giggled a bit. 

Mondo turned the lights off and despite him and Chihiro falling asleep easily, Leon stayed awake, thinking of what he saw earlier. What rotten luck. It didn't seem fair that she seemed so happy back then yet broke up with him anyway. What was up with that? He did everything right! He clenched his fists under the blanket, feeling upset. She was the one who broke up with him and barely gave a reason! It was nice of his friends to suggest a trip like this, but he felt like it wasn't going to be enough to keep his mind off Sayaka. He didn't think anything ever would.


	2. Thursday

Leon woke up at around eight in the morning and instantly registered the sound of running water and saw Mondo trying to brush his teeth at the small sink while Chihiro was nowhere to be seen. 

"Kid's in the shower," Mondo registered Leon's appearance as he got out of bed. 

"Seriously? How long has he been in there?" He groaned. "I gotta piss," 

"Like ten minutes or so," Mondo shrugged and finished brushing his teeth, running a hand through his bedhead. 

"Great. I can't even get ready because you're hoggin' up the mirror," 

Mondo just shrugged again and glared when Leon shoved his way in anyway. 

"Hey, can't ya wait your turn?!" 

"No, you take ages to do your stupid hair," Leon splashed some water on his face and started running a comb through his hair. 

"And you don't?" Mondo elbowed him and made Leon nearly drop the comb, grabbing it at the last second before it hit the counter. 

"Come on, we're actin' like a bunch of chicks," He rolled his eyes and went back to combing through his hair, making it nice and spiky again. 

As he finished, Chihiro came out of the bathroom, dressed instead in a pair of jeans and a video game T-shirt, sighing. Mondo smiled at him as he started putting his things back into his backpack. 

The two knew what it was; Chihiro might've still worn the female uniform around their other classmates, but when it was just the three of them together, he dressed like a guy due to them knowing his secret and knowing they didn't care. And indeed, Leon didn't really give a shit about that. Though he was pretty disappointed at first upon learning Chihiro wasn't a cute chick, he quickly got over it because Chihiro was still an interesting person anyway. 

"Finally," Leon said and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door and emptying his bladder. He briefly considered a shower but knew they didn't have time for that; their room was only booked for two more hours. They had to get back on the road. He just took care of any unpleasant smells by spraying some body spray on himself then. He then shrugged his own backpack on. "Let's get back on the road. What do you guys want for breakfast?" 

"Something on the road," Mondo said, and Leon nodded. 

"Yeah, we don't need to eat inside," Eating inside might....bring about some unpleasant memories. Besides, they needed to get going. Leon wanted to get to Aomori by next Wednesday and they only had six days left to do so. The less breaks they took, the better. 

"Help me!" Chihiro suddenly cried, making Leon look over to see his feet wiggling around madly from inside the wall. "Help!" 

"Oh God," Leon burst out laughing. "What the hell happened?!" 

"The bed! I tried to grab Mondo-kun's bag and it closed on me!" 

"Sheezh," Mondo sighed. "It wasn't expectin' the weight difference," 

"Get me out of here!" Chihiro cried, and Mondo walked over and pulled the bed away from the wall, making the smaller boy jump out and take several deep breaths. "I couldn't breathe!" 

Leon quickly got dressed in one of his black punk shirts, tight jeans, and a leather jacket before he headed back outside, checked out, and climbed into the back seat, waiting for Mondo and Chihiro to arrive. Mondo got into the seat next to him and Chihiro slipped into the driver's seat, making sure everything was in order before he took off, driving slowly and steadily. 

Technically, neither of the two had their licenses yet; Yasuhiro was the only one in their class who did and he offered to teach the three for fun. Leon and Chihiro got the hang of driving very quickly but surprisingly Mondo struggled with it before giving up and saying he had a motorcycle license and thus had no need to drive a car. Still, it was good they didn't drive around recklessly even if they wanted to; they couldn't afford to get pulled over and fined for not having a license as well as not being old enough yet. 

They drove for a while, Leon just looking out the window. He thought of all the rides he took with Sayaka with her gazing happily out the window, him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as a soft rock song played through the radio, or taking the bus in town and her pointing out all her favourite spots. 

_Damn it! No! Stop thinking about Sayaka! You don't care about her, you don't!_

"Ummm...what do you guys want for breakfast?" Chihiro asked shyly, breaking Leon out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, I dunno. Whatever you think looks good at this place," He waved his hand. 

"Does it have to be fast food again? I'd rather something more filling than that," Mondo said. "I guess just a breakfast bowl," 

"Okay!" Chihiro ordered a breakfast bowl, two sandwiches, a side of hash browns, tea, and orange juice and then handed the food to everyone. He sipped at his orange juice as he continued driving and Leon looked through his own order. 

"So, when are we goin' to start doin' rockstar shit? I mean, last night was okay but I want us to start livin' that life! Drinking, partying, trashing hotel rooms..." He cut himself off. 

"Yeah, our only stops should be for stuff like that!" Mondo agreed. Chihiro just smiled nervously. 

"I-I'll see if I find any place interesting..." 

Leon settled back in his seat and continued eating, soon finishing his breakfast and orange juice, nursing his tea. The food was greasy but not entirely unpleasant, and it reminded him of how he rarely ate stuff like that with Sayaka since she always wanted to watch her weight. He did too, but come on, a burger once a year wasn't going to kill her or anything! He had gotten so used to it he even started eating like that in front of his bros. 

Chihiro kept driving, eventually slowing down. "I know around here there's a music store Mioda-senpai works at, we can hang out there," 

"How do ya know that?" Mondo asked, making Chihiro blush a bit. 

"Souda-senpai told me since he goes there sometimes and thought Leon-kun would like to know," 

"Alright, now we're talkin'! We can look at some cool drumsets or some sick guitars!" Leon shouted. "You think she's at work today?" 

"Who knows?" Chihiro shrugged as he pulled up to the store front. "I'm going to try and find somewhere to park, you two go on ahead," 

"Nah, I'll help ya. Leon-kun can go in ahead of us," Mondo declined, and Leon stepped out of the car. 

"Don't mind if I do," He walked inside the store and was soon served by the lady of the hour herself; Ibuki Mioda. She looked the same as ever, wearing a tight black blouse with a checkered vest and pencil skirt, caramel lacy thigh-highs and black platform boots with her nametag around her neck. 

"Mornin'! Ibuki recognizes you from school, she does! You're Leon-chan, aren't'cha?" She shaded her eyes and leaned over slightly. "She'd love to serve ya!" 

"Great. Just show me whatever," Leon said. "I'm not looking for anything in particular," 

"Okie-dokie!" She grinned and led him away, first to the drumsets. "Ibuki likes drums, they're not as cool but still needed in a full band!" 

"Yup," Leon looked over some of the sets, all painted in bright colours. When he started his own band, he never even considered who could be on drums. Maybe Ishimaru if he were into that thing but he wasn't. Makoto maybe? He always seemed like a drummer, content to sit in the back and keep the rhythm. Even so, none of these drums were really calling his name. They seemed more like practice sets. 

Ibuki continued to show him around; band instruments, like for concerts, like for the boring classical shit Leon wasn't into at all, but for some reason she was super into them, talking excitedly. Or maybe that was just her normal tone. How could anyone be so excited by baritones or clarinets? 

"We also have Japanese-style instruments!" She showed him the lines of shamisens lining the walls, which Leon cared even less about. "Look, it's Ibuki's girlfriend!" 

Leon turned to see a girl dressed in a sunny dress with a big hat on her head, her blonde hair pulled down over her shoulders. He tilted his head; nothing about her looked familiar. 

"What are you lookin' at?! You seriously think I just wear my kimono all the time, stupid?! Even I wear the school uniform at least sometimes!" She shouted at him, glaring. 

Oh, Leon knew who she was. That annoying chick Hiyoko from the class above him. 

"Hiyoko-chan! Ibuki gets to serve her underclassmen! What kind of instrument do you think he'd like?" She pulled Hiyoko close into a tight hug. Leon tried to wipe the grimace off his face. It wasn't the fact they were two girls; that was actually a bit hot, it was the fact they were together. As a couple. Being happy. 

"He doesn't care about stuff like this," Hiyoko rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, you guys got any cool guitars, like electric ones? Something a rockstar would be into?" He asked, trying to clear his throat. 

"Of course we do! Just follow Ibuki!" She eagerly took his hand and pulled him forward, rushing into another section of the store and grinning. "See?" She pointed to the walls where a huge array of colourful guitars and basses were hanging up. Leon found himself grinning. Now they were talking! 

"Mind if I try a few?" Before Ibuki could answer, he pulled one off the rack; a fiery red one, and pretended to strum it before strumming it for real. He plucked out a tune and rocked his head to it, making Ibuki grin. 

"Heck yeah! You feel the music in you!" 

Leon continued playing, spinning around and throwing his leg on a stool, truly getting into what he was playing. Ibuki clapped and cheered him on, hollering. 

As he was playing, Mondo and Chihiro ran in, stopping and smirking at him, Mondo giving him a thumbs-up. Two other people came in too, making Leon break out of his zone for a second to see if he recognized them. 

"So noisy," The boy grumbled. Leon recognized the girl as Chiaki Nanami, the representative of her class, but not the boy she was with. He was clearly her boyfriend though; they were holding hands and still wearing their uniforms from school. Chiaki was pointing to an orange bass, saying something he couldn't decipher. 

Leon tightened his grip on the guitar. Did literally every couple from school have to come to this one place at the same time as him just to mock him?! It wasn't fair! That should've been him and Sayaka, looking at instruments, holding hands, laughing together....

It just wasn't fair! 

He held the guitar in both hands and loudly smashed it against the ground, making everyone in the room freeze and look at him in shock. Leon didn't let up, slamming the instrument on the ground until part of the handle broke off, making him throw it aside, breathing heavily. 

"Yo, what the heck are you do-" Ibuki tried to get his attention, and he responded by punching her square in the face. 

"The fuck?!" Mondo demanded, grabbing Leon. "You can't just punch her like that!" 

"She started it!" He insisted. 

"No she didn't!" 

Chihiro had retreated into the corner and was speaking in a low voice to Chiaki and her boyfriend. Ibuki recovered and smirked at Leon, elbowing him in the chest. 

"Hell yeah, you're a pretty rad guy!" She praised. 

"Whatever, can we just get outta here?" Leon asked, sobering up. 

"Good idea!" Chihiro ran ahead of him, and Leon and Mondo followed, just leaving the carnage in their wake. They hopped into the car and Chihiro drove off, not bothering with safety regulations for once. He kept looking back behind him to see if they were being followed. 

"Okay, tell me why the hell you just randomly punched that chick out," Mondo whirled on him. 

"Ya know...she was makin' me mad. Not like that, just...she had a girlfriend, and they seemed nice together, I was...I was mad! And jealous! Another couple walked in and they were holding hands and looking at instruments, and I thought...that shoulda been me and Sayaka-chan," Leon admitted. "It was a gut reaction," 

"I'd say," Mondo sighed. "Still, ya broke a guitar. That's one thing off ya list," 

"Crap, I never did make a list of everything I wanna do, did I? Anyone got anything to write on?" He leaned against the back, trying to pull open the suitcase. 

"Just write it on your phone," Chihiro suggested. 

"Fine, fine," Leon pulled out his phone and looked at the wallpaper; the three of them at a boardwalk, dressed in summer clothing. Mondo had his arm around the other two, while Leon made a 'rock-on' gesture with his tongue out. Chihiro was licking his ice cream in a sultry way, winking. He smiled at the picture then before bringing up the notepad. Thinking on it, he eventually started typing out: 

_-Smash a guitar_

_-Start a fight_

_-Trash a hotel room_

_-Sign some chick's tits_

_-Streak_

_-Make someone drink our urine_

_-Get wasted_

_-Eat at a nice restaurant_

_**-Finally get over Maizono Sayaka!** _

The last one he bolded, italicized, underlined, and overall made far more prominent than the other ones. It was, after all, the whole reason behind the entire trip. After some consideration, he crossed out the first option. 

"Do you know where to get a chainsaw?" Chihiro suddenly asked, making Leon look up. 

"Huh? Why do you of all people need one?" 

"Just asking..." 

"I have a knife, but dependin' on what ya need it for it'll take some time," Mondo answered. 

"A tree," 

"A tree?" 

"Yup," 

"Why the fuck are we cuttin' down a tree?!" Leon demanded. 

"It's a special kind of tree," Chihiro looked back and put his finger to his lips. "It's a small detour," 

"Okay, but why does it matter?" 

"You'll see," 

Leon just threw up his hands, knowing there'd be no way of prying further information out of him. Chihiro drove down into a residential area where despite the good weather and afternoon hour, not a lot of people were out walking around in. Chihiro slowed down, keeping his eyes out for something before his face lit up. 

"There!" 

He parked the car parallel and motioned to a tree. 

"Mondo-kun, your knife," He directed, and after being given the small thing handed it directly to Leon. "See that tree? Cut it down," 

"Uh, why? I ain't got anythin' against trees," Leon asked as the other two were pushing him out of the car. 

"You'll see!" 

He just rolled his eyes and sighed, walking up to the tree. Carved in the trunk was an umbrella and underneath the umbrella were two names; Nanami Chiaki and Hinata Hajime. His eyes widened when he realized what exactly his friends were asking him to do. 

Well, if it ruined their day even a little bit, it was worth it. They could always go carve another tree. 

Without hesitation, Leon started slicing at the bark, surprised by how soft it was. He didn't have much time and didn't fancy getting caught so best to hurry along at his task. 

Him and Sayaka never carved any trees, it wasn't her thing because she thought it hurt them, but in her notebook she'd draw those little umbrellas with hearts alongside their names and show them to him as a joke, giggling like a schoolgirl. His heart panged and he bit his lip and started cutting at the tree faster. He sincerely hoped nobody would walk by and see his pose and ask what he was doing. No way he could admit he was cutting down a tree just because some couple carved their names into it. 

After a few minutes, he was working up a good sweat and the tree was started to sway and teeter, proving it was about to fall. Just a few more cuts-

"Well hello there. What are you up to?" 

Leon froze in a panic, spinning around to see yet another one of his upperclassmen. Despite spending as little time as possible around him, he was still well aware of his name and antics; Nagito Komaeda. Everyone in school seemed familiar with the fact he liked to follow people around and take notes on their talent, and naturally Leon was not exempt. He tried to teach Nagito how to play baseball once and it ended with the mythology classroom on fire. Somehow. Needless to say he never bothered afterwards. 

What the heck was he even doing here?

"Nothin'," Leon went back to cutting, hoping Nagito would lose interest and walk off, but he remained standing there, doing absolutely nothing. Well, as long as he didn't tell anyone what he was witnessing, he could stand there until time itself ended if he wanted to. He kept cutting, gasping when the tree swayed a hard left and the sound of cracking wood was imminent. "Bombs away! He shouted and took off, making Nagito look up at him. 

"Where are you go-" He had a split second to react as the tree crashed towards him; he took a step back and tried to avoid it before it collapsed right on top of him. Leon hopped into the car and told Chihiro to step on it and step on it he did, driving away from the scene of the crime. 

"He's going to be okay, right?" Chihiro asked worriedly once they were back on the actual road again. 

"That kid has a freakish amount of luck, I'm sure he will be," Mondo reassured them. 

Leon handed the knife back and went back to looking out the window. He didn't say or do much as they ate lunch, then dinner, then started looking for a place to spend the night at again. Leon didn't have much of an input, so Mondo and Chihiro decided to spend the night at the first place they saw, which was another motel. Mondo checked them in and Leon helped Chihiro with the bags, falling on their bed. 

It was a lot bigger and had an American theme, which made Leon smile a bit, but he still felt worn-out suddenly. He didn't dare turn the TV on again, so he remained laying in bed. 

"I'm driving tomorrow," He finally offered as he saw Chihiro and Mondo getting ready for bed. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Mondo just shrugged. Chihiro crawled into bed and Leon stripped off his clothes and just got under the covers, sighing. 

He was hoping the trip would completely get his mind off Sayaka, and while his bros were certainly trying their best to make that happen, the universe itself still seemed determined to make him remember all of his previous moments with Sayaka. Not even the bad ones, but the small ones. The good ones. The ones that made him wonder how she could ever look back and say they still didn't click. It just wasn't fair. An entire day had gone by and he mainly thought of her.


End file.
